Abrasive-driven polishers are well known in the medical and dental fields for removing undesired deposits from hard tissues, such as teeth, bones, etc. For example, a sodium bicarbonate powder is frequently used as the abrasive medium which is pressurized and directed toward a tooth surface to remove plaque and other types of deposits. In such an operation, air, pressurized to about 30-50 psi, carries the abrasive powder in an air stream that is directed through a small nozzle toward the surface to be cleaned. This forced air stream is pressurized sufficiently to achieve sufficient force to abrade, remove stains and dislodge or wear away the deposits. As can be appreciated, the air-driven abrasive powder is effective to remove the undesired deposits, but is also distributed on nearby surfaces and equipment, as well as becomes airborne. In a typical abrasive cleaning operation, the abrasive powder residue is distributed in the air and leaves a fine layer of powder or dust on everything that is within 10-20 feet of the cleaning operation. The abrasive powder not only provides an unsanitary environment, but such powder can be carried on clothing and footwear as persons leave the area of abrasive cleaning. Further, the airborne powder can carry with it contaminated body fluids, and thus functions as a carrier to contaminate yet other areas by being carried by clothing, footwear, equipment parts, wheeled carts, as well as the ventilation system. The disadvantage of the airborne abrasive powder is thus apparent.
Hand-held abrasive cleaners are readily available which, when connected to a source of air pressure, allow the abrasive powder held in a container to be carried by the air stream and through a nozzle in the end of the hand piece. The instrument can be manipulated so as to direct the air-driven abrasive powder toward the surface to be cleaned. It is mandatory that the dental assistants, as well as the doctor, wear facial masks to prevent inhaling or ingestion of the powder. Other polishers include ultrasonic hand pieces which have an inner, small tubular member for carrying the air-driven abrasive, and an outer tubular member concentric therewith, for carrying a jetted water stream. In the ultrasonic version of the polisher, the water and/or powder jetted from the ultrasonic-vibrating tip is believed to provide a cavitation function for facilitating removal of the deposits with the air-driven abrasive powder. While these and other types of abrasive polishers are well adapted for cleaning hard tissue surfaces, the inherent problems described above have yet to be overcome. Indeed, because of the extreme consequences of air contamination in a hospital environment, such devices are in jeopardy of being discontinued by enforcement of OSHA regulations.
In view of the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for a structure that fits on the end of an abrasive polisher to contain the air-driven abrasive powder and prevent the same from becoming airborne. Another need exists for a flexible guard that is fittable on the nozzle of an air-driven polisher, and connectable to a source of suction for containing the abrasive powder to the immediate surface to be cleaned, as well as facilitate the removal of the powder residue, all without substantially interfering with the cleaning operation. Another need exists for a disposable unit that is fittable on the nozzle of a polisher for containing and recovering the powder residue, and which is cost effective so as to be readily disposable.